


bound by blood

by setosdarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Conspiracy, F/F, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Spies, everyone will show up - Freeform, not your usual vampire fic, star-crossed lovers, trash kings form the rogue vampire group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is part of a rogue vampire group wanted by the government because of their blatant disregard of the rules set by the human-vampire ceasefire treaty. Iwaizumi Hajime is part of the Special Task Force tasked to eradicate rogue vampires. It would be a lot easier if they weren't childhood friends and if Oikawa didn't use to be the Special Task Force's ace.</p><p>[OR: Kuroo and Tsukishima continue to wreck the vampire HQ, while Bokuto and Akaashi continue to provide shitty HQs. Shimizu is overprotective of Yachi and kicks everyone's asses, mostly Daichi's and Suga's. Kageyama's also so in love with Hinata, but is too dumb to realize it. Also, there are spies everywhere, the world is ending and Iwaizumi just wants to make Oikawa shut up.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	bound by blood

•••  
  
"You're under arrest for violating Code 14 of the Human-Vampire Ceasefire Treaty—shitty Oikawa—hey, stop running around, you bastard!"  
  
"Ahahaha, are you an idiot, Iwa-chan? Of course I won't stay still!" Oikawa Tooru's reddened eyes and sharp canines glimmer eerily under the midnight moonlight – for fuck's sakes, how is their elite, hand-picked, Special Task Force losing against an annoying idiot who uses magic to make himself sparkle?  
  
This isn't the first (or second, or tenth, or even hundredth) time they're facing off, so Iwaizumi pretty much knows how the other moves and dodges the special-issue silver bullets that are packed into his pistol. But then again, shitty Oikawa has had the same length of exposure to his own techniques, so they're evenly matched when it comes to reading each other's movements. Oikawa's S-ranked amongst the rogue category vampires though and while Iwaizumi isn't a pessimist by any chance, he's also realistic enough to know that he alone doesn't possess the strength to take the other down once and for all.  
  
"Kageyama! Hinata!"  
  
"Yessir!" "Ossu!"  
  
The so-called dynamic idiot duo practically flies against gravity and common sense as they make good use of the tight spaces and chipped walls of the alley where they've received information regarding their S-ranked target. Iwaizumi observes the two's actions as they chase Oikawa, making sure to also keep an eye on Sawamura and Sugawara tending to the gravely-injured lady that Oikawa had successfully charmed into giving up her blood. It took them quite some time to arrive at this scene, so there's a very high possibility that she wouldn't make it out of this situation alive. Iwaizumi's glad that they didn't take Yachi and Shimizu as the medic team tonight; he loathes making their experience with the Special Task Force worse than it should be.  
  
"Ahaha, is this the best you can do, Tobio-chan~?"  
  
"I'll win this, Oikawa-san!"  
  
"H-H-Hey!!! I'm here too!"  
  
Iwaizumi sighs as he aims his pistol to where he thinks Oikawa will land next, after making an exaggerated and unnecessary pirouette to dodge the duo's combination attack. Kageyama and Hinata are indeed dynamic, with both the speed and agility to rank them as the quickest team their organization has ever seen. But simple speed isn't going to be enough to catch Oikawa, who's not even using magic right now, aside from distributing sparkles around his person. Oikawa's not taking them seriously at all and they're still struggling against him.  
  
"Annoying dumbass," Iwaizumi breathes as he shoots twice, already aiming for the next spot before the shot even collides against the tip of Oikawa's boot. He ignores Oikawa's indignant squawk about him playing unfairly and shoots again, this time just barely missing the edge of the other's billowing coat.  
  
"These clothes are expensive, Iwa-chan!!! How can you do this to me?!"  
  
Iwaizumi's glad that the teams with him right now are those who have known him for quite some time. It's certainly easier if he doesn't have to explain to them about the weird relationship he has with the number one target on their list. "If you surrender right now, I might not hit you too hard!"  
  
"Blegh, no way!"  
  
In a flurry of movement, Oikawa jumps backwards before charging forward in order to kick Hinata into Kageyama's arms. Iwaizumi curses as their newbie prodigy panics momentarily, not knowing what to do with his stunned partner whose eyes are currently rolled back, like a man possessed. Oikawa's magic is rare and dangerous, because it's one of the few things that grant the user an ability to go inside another being's mind. As far as Iwaizumi knows, no physical contact is required for it to be activated, making it doubly hazardous, especially to newbies who aren't very skilled with the act of building mental walls.  
  
Iwaizumi shoots his last bullet, missing the other's nose by an inch.  
  
"You're kind of adorable, playing the cool senpai, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa smirks, twisting his lips to a sight that's now horribly familiar, for a number of reasons. "But I hate that, so bye now~!"  
  
Sawamura is running towards them, shooting the space behind Oikawa, hands red with tonight's victim's blood, and Iwaizumi cusses again as he feels the tell-tale ripple of the space magic trademark of Kuroo Tetsurou, yet another S-ranked vampire on their hit list. The atmosphere feels super-charged with energy, as black shadows wrap around Oikawa's form and makes him melt against the night, effectively transporting him out of here.  
  
Iwaizumi sighs deeply, resisting the urge to rub at his temples. "…Damage report?"  
  
Sugawara walks up to them, his hands a matching pair to Sawamura's. "The blood loss is too much – we couldn't save her."  
  
"She's still alive though – barely." Frustration is still present on Sawamura's face, probably blaming himself for not noticing the second vampire's presence until it was too late. Oikawa's abilities are top-level, but his cooperation with other rogue vampires makes him much harder to catch. Iwaizumi claps the other on the shoulder, hoping to lift his spirits, even by just a little bit. They make their way to where Kindaichi and Kunimi are alternating between teasing Kageyama for his moment of weakness and administering the antidote to let Hinata regain control of his mind.  
  
"She wouldn't be for long." Iwaizumi accepts the tablet that Sugawara passes to him using gloved hands, tapping some buttons on it so he can take pictures of the location for the team's analysis back at the headquarters. "Oikawa never turns anyone into a vampire."  
  
"He used to be human, didn't he?" Sugawara pipes up thoughtfully, while he starts typing his report for Nishinoya and Asahi to start looking into. To date, they've never been able to successfully save a victim by Oikawa's – except for one. The higher-ups are interested in seeing just what's in the other's bite that practically makes its victim's blood vessels explode. "Maybe that's why he doesn't want to make others go through the same experience as him?"  
  
"No need to make him sound so noble, Sugawara." Iwaizumi raises his hands so he can wave the rest of the team inside the alley, pointing to the drooling Hinata so he can be placed on a stretcher and taken out of here, along with his dumbfounded partner. They probably wouldn't be able to use Kageyama until Hinata gets better – the two of them are linked so tightly together, despite their protests otherwise. It's adorable – and the sight of their bond makes Iwaizumi twitch for probably all the wrong reasons. "He's just a dumbass who doesn't know how to control himself when he feeds."  
  
"Well, you are the expert on Oikawa," Sugawara concedes, as he makes his way to help his partner collect traces of the leftover magic that was performed. Every little bit of information counts – because while humans and vampires have technically reached a ceasefire treaty, the two races are still at odds which each other. It's to be expected – how can one even count on true peace when vampires feed on humans, while there are some humans who enjoy hunting vampires as a sport?  
  
"Hmph. Let's finish this so we can go back quickly," Iwaizumi commands the teams under his group and thinks that being an expert on Oikawa isn't a compliment at all. They've placed him in-charge of one of the most volatile group of people, yet he knows that none of the higher-ups trusts him completely. Iwaizumi doesn't fault them. After all, how can they trust someone who used to be the partner of their number one target?  
  
•••  
  
"I save your ass from those goody-goody Special Task Force and you won't even thank me properly? How uncool, man."  
  
"I don't recall ever asking you to help me." Oikawa airily states, sitting on the table and swinging his legs so he can admire the new thigh-high boots he got just before he met with Iwa-chan and his ever-growing team. "Also, I don't interrupt you when you're off stalking that poor college kid, so it'd be super if you also didn't interrupt my time with Iwa-chan~"  
  
"Oho~ your quality time seems to involve a lot of silver bullets, mmm? How tasteless, Oi~ka~wa~kun~"  
  
"Want me to blow your mind? Literally, of course." Oikawa's smirk is razor-sharp as he regards the other S-ranked rogue vampire. Oh, how he hates this stupid, cramped place. He ought to file a complaint against this—this is practically mistreatment! Injustice! How could Akaashi ever think that his lovely presence is fit to be caged in this warehouse that also serves as their yucky headquarters?  
  
"I wouldn't want you to blow anything of mine anyway. Literally, of course."  
  
The third member of their little rebel group finally decides to grace this headquarter with his stuck-up presence, making the expansive room chiller just by his mere existence. "You're both disgusting."  
  
"Aw, Tsukki, don't make me blush!"  
  
Oikawa hmphs, because Tsukishima enjoys acting like an asshole that's above them all, but he's a huge idiot too, deep-inside. Not that he's ever seen Tsukishima's insides – not that he's ever going to be interested in that boring person, ew. Though, he's kind of thankful for Tsukishima's arrival, because he successfully grabs Kuroo's annoying attention. Watching those two interact sort of makes him jealous, because he can still vividly remember his time as a Special Task Force member not-so-long ago, when he was still free to tease Iwa-chan without others having to listen in to their conversations and treat him like he's a pest.  
  
"I miss Iwa-chan," he murmurs to himself, but since the other occupants of the room are vampires with enhanced hearing, they make gagging sounds at his mournful tone.  
  
Oikawa ignores them, because they're losers too, when it comes to matters of romance.  
  
Not that he cares about them, beyond the fact that they're useful for his purpose.  
  
And also, because he likes to annoy them too, to a certain extent, he repeats his words and makes his tone extra sweet: "I miss Iwa-chan~"  
  
(When Bokuto and Akaashi arrive at their headquarters – or at the remains of their headquarters – well, the less said, the better. Thank goodness those two have a steady source of income and abandoned warehouses, because this is the third base they destroyed due to 'differences of opinion'.)  
  
•••  
  
"I can't believe you took a precious day off just for me~♪"  
  
Normally, Iwaizumi will deny those words and accompany his derision with a punch to the other. It's just that recently, their time together has been becoming shorter – thanks to the pile of responsibilities that the higher-ups keep on shoving onto his back, thanks to the other's single-minded devotion into overseeing his plans into fruition. It's as though there's no more time for him to waste energy to fight with the other.  
  
"Don't make me regret my decision," Iwaizumi says instead with a weary sigh and he sort of regrets throwing the other a bone, since Oikawa practically throws himself across the distance between them and into his person, "you shitty bastard."  
  
"I won't, I won't, I promise I won't!" Oikawa's smile has always been captivating – he apparently still has girls sighing over his quote-unquote handsome looks, even if practically everyone is also aware of that incident that had labeled him as a greedy, power-hungry, inhuman traitor – so it's no surprise that the sight of it makes Iwaizumi's breath catch. "I'll behave, since Iwa-chan's rare loving side has showed itself today!"  
  
Birthdays don't usually mean anything to the vampires that Iwaizumi hunts down – most of them are at least three hundred years old and most don't want to waste memory on sentimental shit like that. Oikawa is different though – and Iwaizumi is too. Personally, Iwaizumi couldn't care less about his own birthday, but this is one of the celebrations that coax the now-rare pure smile from Oikawa, so he tolerates this kind of fanfare.  
  
It's just for a day, after all.  
  
"You made sure nobody's around?"  
  
"We've been doing this for quite some time, Iwa-chan," Oikawa pointedly says while he clings to Iwaizumi's cold arm. All the windows in the fairly empty house are closed, to ward off the elements, the wind, the sunlight, but it's still kind of cool recently. But then again, even if it was swelteringly hot, Oikawa will still want to cling to Iwaizumi. "I know what to do, you know~"  
  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and squeezes Oikawa's hand as an apology. He's so used to taking care of Oikawa and supervising all of his actions that it's second-nature to him to check on the other.  
  
"How are your new friends?" He asks instead, as he leads Oikawa to one of the mostly-bare bedrooms of this house.  
  
"They're annoying," Oikawa quickly answers as he starts removing his clothes systematically the moment they enter the bedroom and the door is shut. "I can't believe the places they choose as our headquarters. They have really poor taste."  
  
"I would usually disagree with you calling others annoying, but I can sort of see where you're coming from."  
  
Oikawa blinks, caught off-guard with Iwaizumi's rare agreement. He gets over his surprise in favor of grinning in happiness. "Wow, Iwa-chan's really nice today. It's kind of scary."  
  
"Again, don't make me regret my decision, you idiot."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Oikawa mock-salutes Iwaizumi, a sign of deference that just looks ridiculous on someone who's completely naked. "But seriously, I'm this close to strangling Kuroo."  
  
"I won't stop you," Iwaizumi says gamely, as he follows Oikawa's example of stripping. It's not only because it will be to his job's advantage if the group of rogue vampires loses their member with the ability to teleport and distort space. Within a few moments, he crawls after the sprawled Oikawa on the bed.  
  
"Hmm, you really wouldn't."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
Iwaizumi hums against Oikawa's cool collarbone, tracing a scar there with a press of his lips. He lets his fingers roam all over Oikawa's bare skin, his fingertips tracing for any leftover marks from Oikawa's well-documented rampages. He feels Oikawa's shudder when his hands find Oikawa's oldest scar over his left hipbone – the one Iwaizumi inflicted on him that fateful day.  
  
"Ugh, Iwa-chan, birthdays mean wild, wild sex, you know? You're taking foreverrrr."  
  
"Shut up, dumbass."  
  
Oikawa doesn't shut up, because he's never been one for following Iwaizumi's orders to the letter. He stops talking and instead moans exaggeratedly whenever he feels Iwaizumi's lips or fingers touch him. Iwaizumi bites the skin above his pounding heart in retaliation, grinning against the skin when he hears Oikawa falter in his showy noises and instead groans with feeling.  
  
"Happy Birthday, dumbass Oikawa," Iwaizumi breathes out eventually, before he slides down on Oikawa's hips, ready to kiss the scars on his legs as well.  
  
"Thanks, Iwa-chan—"  
  
And because Oikawa is an idiot who doesn't understand the meaning of 'shut up', Iwaizumi bites him on his inner thigh, feeling his thundering pulse there. Iwaizumi doesn't stop biting-sucking-marking Oikawa there, even when the other's hands on his head are practically tearing his hair out. For a moment, Iwaizumi feels content at being able to leave a mark that will not fade away on Oikawa's skin – but that moment soon disappears when he ends up realizing yet again that this is just one reason why this world is cruel to them. He shakes his head as he crawls back up to kiss Oikawa, the taste of Oikawa's blood heavy in his lips and his tongue.  
  
Iwaizumi knows that they're not supposed to do this, to meet each other under the cover of secrecy, to continue loving each other despite the different factions they're working for.  
  
Iwaizumi knows and has long decided that he doesn't really care.  
  
•••  
  
The Special Task Force's headquarters is an imposing building, but Iwaizumi strolls across its maze-like hallways with little effort, since he's been here for a very long time, since the beginning of its establishment, actually. The higher-ups will try to deny it, but that's certainly one of the reasons why Iwaizumi's still here, despite that day looming like a particularly gloomy death flag above his person.  
  
Iwaizumi's first stop is the infirmary, where Kageyama's stiff shoulders are slumped over, a helpless aura hanging over him as he faithfully waits for his partner to wake up.  
  
He wants to clap Kageyama by the shoulders and tell him that Hinata should be fine, their team has one of the best medics in the world, plus Oikawa's magic doesn't work that well against someone with a simple mind that has very little contradictions and thought processes. Iwaizumi refrains from going inside the isolation room though, because it looks like Kageyama will crumble if someone so much as breathed at him. Not only that, but the helpless aura is tinged by a dark shadow that promises pain to anyone who dare intrude on their space. After all, one of the reasons that Iwaizumi's back so soon is the report he received about Kageyama injuring Michimiya when she approached the pair to administer an IV drip to Hinata.  
  
He observes the pair for a couple more minutes, before he walks away, satisfied with the fact that Kageyama will probably too out of it in a few more hours, so it will be safe for the nurses to approach the pair again.  
  
Iwaizumi then passes by one of the training rooms – the one that's been wordlessly claimed by the so-called 'deathly beauty', Shimizu. True enough, Shimizu is one of the occupants of the training room, effortlessly waving the transforming defender gun as she demonstrates its usage to her partner, Yachi. He spends a moment to admire the other's grace, as well as a moment to solidify his view of her as a scary person. While Shimizu spends her entire time now to train the medics and provide support to the headquarters, Iwaizumi's seen her on the field and he can attest to the fact that she does deserve the nickname 'deathly beauty' and more.  
  
It's even more terrifying to see her smile at Yachi now, because Iwaizumi has long associated her smile with carnage. That kind of transformation makes him wonder what kind of reward the government offered her for fighting on their side. More importantly, it makes him feel a twinge of fear at the unassuming Yachi, who's the reason for Shimizu's change.  
  
"Shimizu's really mellowed out, didn't she?"  
  
Iwaizumi turns to acknowledge the arrival of Sawamura and Sugawara, the best medic fighter partnership in their force. Of course, even Sawamura is helpless against Shimizu – a fact cemented by countless sparring matches – but the two of them as a team can easily stand their ground against A-ranked vampires.  
  
"You're back early! I thought you'd be on vacation until tomorrow?"  
  
"I got the report on Kageyama."  
  
Sugawara winces in sympathy. "Kageyama's more calmed down now, but he's really worried about Hinata, isn't he?"  
  
"I told Yui that she shouldn't approach those two idiots unarmed, but that girl doesn't listen to me."  
  
"It's not your fault, Daichi."  
  
"I know," Sawamura nudges his shoulder against Sugawara's, a touch that's subtle if not for the faint flush that Iwaizumi spots on the ash-haired medic.  
  
"You plan on sparring against Shimizu?"  
  
"Mmm, she'll probably kill us if we plan on sparring against Yachi-chan."  
  
Iwaizumi hums in thought, wordlessly agreeing on that sentiment. Shimizu's already strong enough without any motivation driving her actions – it's horrifying to think about what her strength would be if she actually has a driving force behind her power.  
  
"Did you prepare enough painkillers?"  
  
"Iwaizumi-san, are you saying that we're going to be defeated by Shimizu?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"How blunt!"  
  
"And sadly, very true, Daichi. Let's go get our asses kicked, then?"  
  
Iwaizumi waves at the both of them, anticipating seeing them at the other infirmary ward later that day. He then makes his way to the Information Gathering Team – though to call it a team is stretching it a little bit, seeing as there's only one person in it. That one person is more than enough for the whole headquarters though, which just speaks volumes of the government's ability to cunningly gather a group of special individuals under its wing.  
  
He doesn't bother knocking when he makes his way inside, but he's greeted by Yaku the moment he takes another step.  
  
"He's not there," Yaku advises him, placing his report on top of the fairly empty office table.  
  
"He's doing outside surveillance?"  
  
"Apparently," Yaku's expression betrays his befuddlement at this turn of events and Iwaizumi can't really blame him. "Seems like our spies can't handle this on their own."  
  
"Well, wonders never cease."  
  
"Hm, aren't you supposed to be on a holiday until tomorrow? You should enjoy your time off work more, Iwaizumi."  
  
"You and Suga really are such mother-hens."  
  
Yaku shrugs. "You're one too."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you and all, but I need to run back and make sure Lev doesn't destroy anything again."  
  
"Let me know once he can be used on a live mission, will you?" Haiba Lev has displayed phenomenal scores in his tests, but he's also exceptionally bad at coordinating with others. Not only that, but he's all offense and zero defense, which can be fatal on an actual mission. He does have great potential though, something that Yaku and his team has been working on non-stop since gaining custody of him.  
  
"Probably in ten years."  
  
"That's too long, Yaku. Make sure he's good in a month."  
  
"You're more demanding than the higher-ups," Yaku comments as he strolls away.  
  
Iwaizumi then makes his way to his last stop before his room, but he stops short outside of the commander's office. There are no sounds from beyond the door – the entire room is sound-proofed to prevent information leaks during meetings – but he can sense both Takeda and Ukai on the other side. Iwaizumi's nose twitches as he smells something funny, weird, familiar. It's no secret to the whole headquarters that the two indulge in illicit activities behind closed doors, but to think that they think that being inside a soundproof room is enough to hide evidence of their activities…  
  
"Iwaizumi-san."  
  
Iwaizumi grits his teeth, before smoothing his expression. He turns around soundlessly as he regards the person who's probably gunning for the stealthiest ninja award.  
  
"Akaashi."  
  
The two of them stand in front of the office where two of their bosses are having sex so obvious that they should have just opened the door for everybody to see. Iwaizumi returns Akaashi's stoic stare, as he thinks about Akaashi's stellar timing and his even more noteworthy arrival. Iwaizumi prides himself for having great senses, so it's surprising to not even sense Akaashi's arrival until it's too late.  
  
"You're needed for a mission. Details have already been provided to Matsukawa-san. Please meet with him and Hanamaki-san on Room SJ14 for the mission briefing."  
  
Iwaizumi drops his gaze to Akaashi's legs, sees the buckles wrapped securely from the other's calf to the other's thigh. Akaashi Keiji has a rank in this organization high enough that he doesn't need to bother himself with delivering such inane messages, yet here he is, watching him like a hawk. Iwaizumi's lips twitch as he nods to Akaashi's unspoken command to stay away from the commander's office.  
  
Iwaizumi walks away calmly until he turns on a corner, out of Akaashi's sight.  
  
And then he grins.  
  
Iwaizumi really wonders how the government is able to gather different sorts of special individuals for this Special Task Force.  
  
After all, isn't Akaashi Keiji a vampire working with the rogue vampire group?  
  
 **••• to be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> ...I shouldn't write more fics, I say, as I start another :D hmm, this will be an all-cast fic, with quite a lot of plot, with a lot of shipping 8D
> 
> next chapter will focus more on kuroo/tsukki, kuroo/kenma & tsukki/yama 8D and of course, iwaizumi/oikawa but what do you expect of me asdfgdkl


End file.
